


How Did You Get In Here?

by achawla1981



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: Someone breaks into Alex's apartment. Who could it be and why? Sanver's first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fanction I have written in forever. Used to write for Calzona ages ago but now getting back into it since I love Sanver's. Any comments or kudos will be much appreciated

Alex was trying her best not to let out a string of curses as she was trying to open her apartment door while clutching onto a pizza box. She had the day from hell at work so this little battle with her apartment door wasn’t helping. Once she finally managed to make her way inside she decided she would invite Maggie over. She didn’t want to come across as too clingy since they had a date night last night but she really just wanted to see her girlfriend. There was no point denying that one flash of those dimples and she was putty in Maggie’s hands. That fact making it a little hard to keep up the bad ass persona she had fought so hard to maintain.

She headed to her bedroom wanting to change into her “cute” pajamas before calling Maggie. Upon entering she was stunned and delighted at what she saw. Maggie was smiling and standing against the bed. The only light that was illuminating the room was the few candles that Maggie had lit and the room was strewn with rose petals.

“Woah…uhm…what…why…how did you manage to get in here?” Alex finally managed to stutter out.

“Pretty tongue tied for a Fed” Maggie teased with a cheeky smirk on her face.

“How” Alex spluttered still caught up in her state of shock

“Still monosyllabic I see. I am a detective Agent Danvers, I have my sneaky ways. Now is there any way I could distract you from this line of questioning and focus on something else a little more mutually pleasurable” Maggie said with a sly smirk before tugging Alex to her by the lapels of her jacket.

"Maybe” Alex whispered stepping back before gently wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist from behind. 

Maggie tilted her head slightly, smiling as she felt Alex's soft lips on her shoulder.

"Exhausted?." She grinned, placing her hands on top of the redhead’s on her hips.

"Mmmm." Alex quietly moaned as she continued to taste Maggie's skin, the aroma of the brunette's vanilla perfume invading her senses.

Maggie could feel Alex's desire building in her kisses, the redhead's body pressed firmly up against her back.

"I think you should put me to bed." Maggie whispered , closing her eyes at the sensations of Alex's lips working their way up her neck.

Alex could feel a ripple of excitement radiate through her body, a surge of arousal settling between her legs at Maggie's sexy whisper.

She gently bit the brunette's neck before pulling back, slowly tracing her finger down the back of Maggie's dress.

"I think this needs to come off first" 

Alex brought her hand up to Maggie's neck, carefully untying the loose knot of fabric. She licked her lips as the black silk pooled at the brunette's feet, her eyes gazing into the mirror at Maggie's toned figure sporting a black lacy bra and panties. Alex let out a low growl as she ran her hand across Maggie's stomach, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend in the mirror. 

Maggie leaned her head back as Alex's hands explored her body. She let out a quiet moan as her girlfriend gently kneaded her breast through the thin material of her bra.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand as she turned round to face her. She slowly undressed her as she gazed into Alex's brown eyes.

Maggie closed her eyes as her fingertips lightly traced over the smooth skin on Alex's stomach. She could feel the redhead's lips brush against her jaw, gently licking and biting her soft skin. 

Alex gently grasped the back of Maggie 's neck, bringing their bodies closer together as her other hand slid down the brunette's back, grazing over the thin material of her black lace panties.

Maggie quietly moaned as Alex's lips finally met her own. Their mouths moved together as their hands continued to explore each other's bodies.

They stood there in their full length embrace, their kisses becoming more heated as the friction of their bodies became more insistent. Alex let out a low moan as Maggie 's hands traveled down her back, her fingers firmly caressing the underside of her ass, bringing her closer.

The feel of Maggie's tongue in her mouth, her hands exploring her body..... Alex had never wanted anyone this much in her entire life.

She slid her hand down the front of Maggie's body, her fingers grazing over the front of the brunette's wet panties.

"Wait.." Maggie breathed, resting her forehead against Alex's. "Don't"

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand, placing it against her stomach. The agent felt herself being guided backwards, the back of her legs coming in contact with the bed as she was forced to sit.

Maggie stood between Alex's legs as she sat down. She gently ran her hands through the redhead's hair, letting out a breath as Alex's hands traveled up the side of her body, her fingertips tracing the contours of her trim figure.

Maggie began to breathe heavily as Alex pulled her closer. She closed her eyes as she felt her girlfriend's lips on her toned stomach, leaving tiny marks as she tasted her skin, claiming her.

Maggie reluctantly opened her eyes as she gently pulled Alex’s head back, gazing down at her soon to be lover.

"Lie down." She whispered through labored breaths, a slight smile gracing her lips as Alex complied.

The agent wasn't used to giving up control. But Maggie, she was proving to be the exception to every rule Alex had ever had.

Alex lay back against the mattress, closing her eyes as she felt the brunette's hands slowly slide up her legs. Maggie bit her lip as she stared down at Alex. She placed her hands either side of the redhead's body, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her abdomen. . She smiled into Alex's stomach as she felt her girlfriend shiver beneath her touch. 

Alex's breathing was becoming ragged as she felt her body reacting. She instinctively spread her legs apart as Maggie's mouth made it's way down her body. She pulled back as her lips reached the waistband of Alex's panties. She could smell the agent's arousal through the material.

Maggie swallowed as she knelt down on the floor, pulling Alex's body nearer to the edge of the bed. She could feel the blood pulsing through her veins as her desire for the beautiful redhead overwhelmed her. She couldn't understand how the thought of giving Alex pleasure could turn her on so much. She could feel her excitement building up inside her without even touching Alex, or being touched herself.

Alex squirmed slightly on the bed as she felt Maggie's hot breath near her center. Her throbbing clit was becoming painful, she was aching to be touched by her girlfriend.

"Maggie please"

“Begging already…Agent Danvers” Maggie chuckled at Alex's quiet plea, gently stroking her thighs as she brought them up to rest on her shoulders. She licked her lips as she hooked her thumbs around her panties, slowly sliding the material down her legs. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her thighs as she gazed down at the delicious sight.

Alex let out a loud moan as Maggie's warm tongue slid through her soaking wet folds. She curled her toes as her thighs tensed up around the brunette's head, bringing her closer.

Maggie grabbed onto Alex's thighs as she moved her tongue around her girlfriend's center, exploring her, tasting every inch of her. She could hear Alex panting as she dipped her tongue inside of her, the agent's hoarse moans sending a chill down her spine.

"Fuck...Uhh.."

Alex felt her body moving of it's own accord as the sensations of Maggie's tongue clouded her mind. She gripped the sheets with her fists as she felt her gently bite down on her clit. She couldn't last much longer...she was almost there.

Maggie could feel Alex's body tightening around her as she continued to pleasure her girlfriend. She gently spread Alex's legs further apart as she moved her tongue faster, entering the redhead.

Alex gasped as she felt Maggie's thumb begin circling her clit. She grabbed the back of the brunette's head as she rocked her hips upwards, she could feel herself almost floating off the bed as her body cried out for a release.

Alex yelled out as she climaxed, her entire body shaking as the rapturous feeling worked it's way through to her extremities. She gently ran her fingers through Maggie's hair before limply dropping them down onto the bed beside her. Maggie moaned into Alex as she felt her girlfriend's orgasm surge through her body.

She gently bit down on the agent's thigh as she pushed herself up off the floor. She grinned at Alex as she crawled up onto the bed, lying beside her lover as she caught her breath.

“Thank you…thank you…thank you” Alex slurred still trying to recover. “You took such good care of me…made my second first time so special and amazing” Alex continued with a soft smile on her face.

“My pleasure Danvers” Maggie smiled back. “Hmm I smell pizza……..pepperoni is my favorite. Come on Alex, let’s go eat pizza before I let you eat me” she said with an impish grin chuckling as she felt Alex rush past her into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a few one shots to get back into things then will write a multi chapter story. If anyone has any prompts or fics they would like written please leave them in the comments


End file.
